


S那檔事就要請教S老師

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [15]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 〈他們的反攻危機〉系列〈料理老師〉前篇時間：2018年他自詡是個溫柔體貼的好男人，變成S全為情非得已。
Relationships: Heath (X JAPAN)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 5





	S那檔事就要請教S老師

時間：2018年

【TOSHI】

Standing Sex是一件很累人的事情，尤其他這把年紀。前些年，他的腰出了問題，到了要坐輪椅的地步，自然不可能跟YOSHIKI站著玩。等他的腰傷康復後，YOSHIKI忽然變本加厲地經常要求StandingSex，但YOSHIKI自己在2017年時做了頸部手術，他們哪有辦法玩得像以前一樣激烈呢？

激烈也有很多種激烈法才對，除了他倆土法煉鋼的風格，或許也該試著跟上時代了⋯⋯百般煩惱之下，他決定去請教以S聞名的S老師。

他其實一直很好奇SUGIZO的真實面貌，因為所有向SUGIZO討教過的人都說那是一般人無法操作的神級別抖S，鐵定會把愛人玩壞的，但他去問當事人HEATH，卻總是得到一臉靦腆的笑，羞答答地說不會可怕呀，甚至偶爾會猛點頭說那樣很舒服喔很舒服。

他不能說來到SUGIZO家門前的自己沒有不良目的，可是HEATH真的好溫順啊，看得他好羨慕，一定是SUGIZO調教有方吧？為什麼他自己在家馴獸總是滿頭大汗、腰疼骨頭散的，SUGIZO卻能如同春風化雨、萬物手到擒來呢？

他說的馴獸自然不是在說喵太郎那個乖巧的孩子。

按下電鈴後不一會兒，SUGIZO滿面笑容地開門了，退一步半哈腰，伸手往屋內畫了個扇形表示歡迎。

「TOSHI桑，歡迎光臨！」

「打擾了。」他輕手輕腳地踏入。

儘管鼓起用氣來了，他還是覺得這個家是個蜘蛛網，唯恐踏錯一步就要落入深淵。

由於事前已經通過電話，他再次簡單地表明來意後，SUGIZO揚了揚眉便把他領入位於走廊深處的小房間。

房間裡的氣溫似乎比外面還低，整個是一個銀黑冷色調，散發著濃重的皮革味。開門的風讓許多懸掛著的物件輕轉微晃起來，金屬表面反射著陰冷的光澤。

忽然一陣強烈的風壓，門呼的一聲被SUGIZO關上。

*

他一瞬間從後腰到肩頸全起滿了雞皮疙瘩，飛快地轉回頭去，S老師一臉似笑非笑地回望他。

「這裡得恆濕恆溫對寶貝們比較好。」

「啊，這樣啊⋯⋯」他覺得額際開始冒出冷汗來。

「TOSHI桑希望追求的是什麼樣的SEX呢？」S老師用低沉而充滿磁力的嗓音說，表情看起來像是個完美的⋯⋯外帶牛郎？

不，沒這回事。

「呃⋯⋯拘束系吧？」他不確定地說。

他也就是上網稍微查了一些資料，實在不知道應該用什麼語言跟溝通。

「想把YOSHIKI桑綁起來嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯也不是說綁起來，主要是因為他很亂來啊⋯⋯雖然去年又做了手術後開始變得好像乖了點，但事實上完全沒有，所以我不得不替他注意，不然兩個人都無腦衝的話，最後就要進醫院了⋯⋯」他說著開始四處張望，看到一些像是綁帶類的東西便走進兩步，卻被S老師阻止了。

「那一排都是貞操帶，你就不用考慮了。」

「嗯？為什麼？」不，可不可以先解釋一下貞操帶實際上來說是什麼意思？

「TOSHI桑是喜歡用嘴的類型吧？」

「呃⋯⋯嗯。」從哪裡看出來的？從哪裡？

「那個戴了就含不到了。」

「噢。」

「TOSHI桑想把YOSHIKI桑吊成什麼姿勢呢？」

「呃⋯⋯」他覺得S老師的目光格外凌厲，不禁微微撇開頭。

「最有束縛感的我推薦懸空束縛，跪趴的姿勢從腳踝、後腰、背心三點往上拉住吊起來，雙手綁在背後，腳踝則跟大腿根部束一起，上半身的綁帶是直接連在這件背心上的，穿戴式的相當方便，如果追求視覺效果的話，我可以組另一件半透明蕾絲款的背心給你。」

「呃⋯⋯嗯，這個⋯⋯這個姿勢對脖子的壓力好像有點大？」

「那就改成倒立吊腳吧！對頸子的壓力是最小的，怕亂動的話可以再把手束縛在背後，這種玩法我推薦在天花板有裝橫杆的房間裡進行會比較好玩，可以隨時調整懸吊的高度。」

⋯⋯那個，誰家房間天花板會裝橫杆？

慢著，他剛才經過的某間房是不是有一根？那個是杆子的反光嗎？

見他沒講話，S老師體諒地降低了課程的等級，說：「啊，如果不習慣特殊體位的話，就吊手加吊單腳吧，直接吊在門上就行了，算是最親民的組合，體位也跟一般的Standing Sex一樣。TOSHI桑有試過這種綁帶嗎？這種可以綁得很牢又不會痛的。」

S老師拿出了像是質地像彈性繃帶一樣的東西，在他面前拉了拉，但那東西的視覺感看起來像是綁架用的銀色絕緣膠帶，上面還沾有血跡，不，是帶有血跡的設計⋯⋯應該是這樣吧⋯⋯

「他是不怕痛啦，有時候痛了還要興奮⋯⋯不過他手上也有傷⋯⋯」

「不怕痛的話我推薦這一款。」S老師雙手捧起了一組金屬物，清脆的哐噹聲聽起來像風鈴一樣清新優雅，但看上去卻是又尖刺又帶倒鉤驚人東西。「至於有傷的手，可以讓YOSHIKI桑把原本的醫療護具戴著再戴手銬，我這邊也有長款的皮手銬，從肘部或肩部固定就不怕壓迫到手。」

「唔⋯⋯」

S老師不止道具齊全，說明書也字大、清晰還帶圖，看著圖上畫的示範動作，他實在不知道自己想不想把YOSHIKI凹成這樣那樣。

「其實束縛的概念很廣，不一定是綁起來，也有其他方法可以讓人失去力氣的，我們接著看一下這邊吧⋯⋯」

他一直自詡為好學生，但他真心覺得這堂課已經遠遠超出了他的程度。

老師，可以退學嗎？

【SUGIZO】

他自詡是個溫柔體貼的好男人，變成S全為情非得已。

為什麼會變成S呢？因為每一次做愛HEATH都一臉相當放鬆的表情，彷彿他的進攻強度僅止於春風撫面，讓他面子往哪裡擺呢？於是他一次次增加強度，遊戲的樣式、道具也越來越多，直到某次跟TOSHI聊天，看見對方一臉震驚地說：「咦？可、可以這樣玩嗎？」他才意識到自己已經變成別人口中的抖S了。

今天，非常難得地TOSHI主動來他家找他。

說是YOSHIKI好像膩了？

他本來拉開椅子覺得事態嚴重應該要促膝長談一番，不過TOSHI卻問他有沒有什麼助興用的小道具可以參考。

「TOSHI桑不是很多鉚釘系列的衣服嗎？我以為你們一定很常用呢！」

「鉚釘衣服？要用來？」TOSHI一臉困惑。

「像是跪在鉚釘外套上做之類的，沒有想過嗎？」

TOSHI的嘴巴開開地回望他，很驚訝的樣子，他不禁在心中默默搖頭，難怪他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑膩了。

*

他把TOSHI領入他的道具房。

「這裡的是拆封用過的，看到有興趣的我都可以幫你訂，那邊沒拆封過的喜歡的就直接拿走吧！說明書如果沒有日文也至少有英文。我找的都是有頭有臉的公司，絕對沒有來路不明的貨，可以放心使用。」他自豪地說。

TOSHI像隻害怕的小白兔般用兩根手指頭想碰又不敢碰地挑揀著那些他的寶貝們，不過他注意到TOSHI的目光總是不經意地閃避著他跟HEATH最愛的那幾組。

逛一輪下來，他問的問題TOSHI多半答不出個所以然來，也沒見TOSHI眼中閃現一點感興趣的光芒，最後TOSHI只挑了幾個跟SM擦不上邊的輔助環回去。

孺子不可教也。

他不禁在心中搖頭嘆氣，但還是客客氣氣地把TOSHI送走了。

他時常想不透這個男人究竟是怎麼壓倒那位即使雙方都單身了他也絕對不敢碰一下的YOSHIKI桑。TOSHI當然給過他一些似是而非的答案，但說實在話他一個也沒信，什麼「知道對方全部的癢處」？「對方自己願意」？像YOSHIKI那樣的男人，不可能、不可能⋯⋯

在他心目中，儘管YOSHIKI偶爾會有一些陰柔的語調和動作，但處事態度那可是男人中的男人，何況YOSHIKI桑還是一個著迷於鞭子、破壞、穿刺以及血液的人，難道從來沒興起過一絲念頭要往TOSHI身上綜合用兩下嗎？他不信。

他決定找YOSHIKI親自問問，人家說好奇心會害死一隻貓，不過呢，這句話他一樣一個字也沒信。

畢竟不從多方進攻要如何探索宇宙的答案呢？

*

於是後來遇上機會他便忍不住問了。

「YOSHIKI桑有想過要反攻嗎？」

「反攻喔？把TOSHI的嘴巴貼起來的話應該可以吧？」YOSHIKI笑著隨口答道，眼睛沒離開手機。

不愧是他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑，果然有S的資質！

「您有試過嗎？」

「但他不發出聲音的話很無聊欸！而且把嘴巴貼起來就不能那個⋯⋯你知道⋯⋯那個他很厲害的，」YOSHIKI轉過頭來傻笑著往下比了比，然後又說：「而且我又不能弄啞他，還要工作呀！」

言下之意⋯⋯如果今天TOSHI不是歌手您就會弄啞他嗎？YOSHIKI桑的抖S資質果然不是蓋的。

「啊，用罪惡感的話他應該會聽話吧。」YOSHIKI輕描淡寫地補充，注意力又回到了手機上。

咦？原來心中早就有底？

「沒有想過要試試嗎？」

「啊？不行、不行、不行，絕對不行！」

「為什麼呢？」

「總覺得他會變成貓。」

「嗯？這是什麼意思？」

「就是⋯⋯就是看了會覺得自己在虐待動物⋯⋯你看到路邊紙箱裡有隻貓很可憐的樣子，你怎麼樣都不可能拿冰箱把牠砸成肉糊對吧？」

YOSHIKI對於自己當攻的比喻是「拿冰箱把對方砸成肉糊」啊⋯⋯

「這會不會是演的呢？TOSHI桑很擅長角色扮演吧？」

「嗯⋯⋯的確是呢⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說，「但是他要演就讓他演吧，我也不想拆穿。」

「為什麼呢？」

「⋯⋯心傷吧。」

YOSHIKI的話中帶著哽咽，然後這個話題就結束了。

*

隔幾天，他選了一個能量流轉良好的日子來到京都，在面對鵝卵石後院的安靜房間裡打坐起來，獨自一人跪在粗糙的草蓆上對宇宙萬物道歉、反省著。

果然有些話題還是不要觸碰比較好，他必須擇日道歉才行，也必須帶點東西去⋯⋯然而這世間又有什麼禮物能夠彌補心傷呢？所以那陣子，無論行程再忙，只要YOSHIKI要他去支援，他一定全數奉陪。

不過那是2018年的事了，時序很快地邁入了2019。

多虧了TOSHI，他終於找到了適合送給他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑的道歉禮物。這種高科技可以遠端操控又可以監測的玩意兒，YOSHIKI桑肯定會喜歡。最重要的是，如果這東西可以讓TOSHI離他家HEATH遠一點那就更棒了。

他不禁懾服於自己的天才，半闔著眼，拉開又寬又深的笑容，志得意滿地把禮物完美地隱秘包裝起來，寄到了YOSHIKI位在日本的辦公處。

（全文完）


End file.
